


Closet surprises

by Eli_The_Science_Guy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Friendship, M/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli_The_Science_Guy/pseuds/Eli_The_Science_Guy
Summary: Harry has had enough of the abusive Dursleys and leaves. He then meets his neighbor Xander Willis, a Hufflepuff with problems of his own. You'll never guess who he finds in the closet.





	Closet surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this has some rude words and homophobia. A bit of violence as well. If that triggers you, turn back. You don't need to read this.

"Petunia! You have to see this! Thoes gays are out again!" Vernon Dursley called to his wife. They both stood by the kitchen widow, scowling.

There were two boys, one with a hot pink undercut and one in a black hoodie even though it was June. They were climbing a large tree in the neighbor's backyard.

"Fags don't belong here. They don't belong anywhere. They should go to Hell!" Dudley said walking into the kitchen.

"Good boy, Dudders!" Petunia cried like he won something.

"Would you, homophobic shits, shut your mouths!" Harry yelled.

"What was that, boy?" Vernon yelled.

"You fucking heard me. Shut up." Harry said in a deadly voice.

"Are you a cock sucker too, boy?" At Harry's silence he continued, "Get out! I don't want you poisoning Dudley's mind with your sins."

"Fine. I don't want to be here anyways!" Harry cried walking upstairs to pack a bag. Vernon followed.

"What are you doing?" He growled.

"I'm packing a bag to leave this hell house!" Harry yelled.

"You are NOT taking any of that. We bought it. It's ours." He yelled grabbing Harry's arm, pulling him down the stairs.

"But-" Vernon slapped him acrossed the face.

"Get out!" He screamed, spitting on Harry a bit. Harry ran out the door into a pink haired boy.

The guy pulled him into the neighbors yard. Uh... Hi? I heard yelling and wanted to help." He held his his hand out. "I'm Xander, Xander Willis." He smiled.

Harry shook his hand. "I'm-"

"You're Harry Potter. I know. I go to Hogwarts, too. I'm a Hufflepuff." He looked at Harry's face. "Ohhhh... You're face looks like it's going to bruise. Do you want to come ice it? I live right here." He pointed to the house.

"Uh... Sure." Harry was anxious. This man was nice. Maybe too nice. But he had nowhere else to go.

They entered the house. Its layout was similar to the Dursleys, though it reeked of smoke.

"Xander, is that you?" Came a yell from the next room.

"Yeah mom it's me!" He yelled back. He leaned over Harry, the shorter of the two, and whispered, " Go upstairs to the first room and hide. Quick!" He pushed Harry towards the stairs and Harry ran.

Harry shut the door behind him as he entered the room. He glanced around noticing a wardrobe in the corner. He walked over and climbed in. He shut the doors almost all the way. 

He turned and saw a guy standing next to him. He gasped. A hand covered his mouth as Xander and a woman wales in the room.

"Where are they?" She growled pressing him into the wall.

"Mom. There's no one here. I swear." He whimpered. She punched him in the face splitting his lip.

"Liar." She hissed.

"I'm gonna get an icepack, ok?" He cried and the man next to Harry squirmed like he wanted to help him.

They both went downstairs but the two in the closet stayed silent in fear. Xander came back.

"Harry, Draco, you can come back out." He said, lip bleeding. 

Draco Malfoy? Next to him. Harry thought rushing out of the closet. 

"Here take this, Harry." Xander handed him an ice pack and Harry pressed it to his face. Malfoy moved past him to Xander.

"Are you ok?" He cupped Xander's face.

"Yeah." Xander blushed.

**Author's Note:**

> If this gets 10 comments I'll write a sequel with more Drarry. I want to make sure you want more. Thanks for reading.


End file.
